The field of the present invention relates to flying discs. In particular, apparatus and methods are disclosed herein for launching a flying disc.
A wide variety of launchers for disc-shaped objects have been developed over the years. Some of these are disclosed in:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,700,880 entitled “Target trap” issued Feb. 5, 1929 to Camp;
U.S. Pat. No. 2,124,738 entitled “Hand trap” issued Jul. 26, 1938 to Johnsen;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,537,438 entitled “Hand-operated target projecting device” issued Nov. 3, 1970 to Reed;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,208 entitled “Manual target throwing device” issued Aug. 26, 1975 to Laporte et al;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,361 entitled “Hand held disk launcher” issued Sep. 16, 1980 to Jackson et al;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,595 entitled “Disc launcher” issued Mar. 15, 1988 to Glass et al;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,556 entitled “Disk launcher” issued Jan. 15, 1991 to Glass et al;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,500 entitled “Pincers for throwing and catching a flying disc” issued Jan. 26, 1993 to Chamberland; and
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 346,183 entitled “Combined toy disk and launcher” issued Apr. 19, 1994 to Crane.